The Makings of a Hero
by Cara Winters
Summary: Gabriel learns the meaning of family. Peter begins to trust a little too much. The heroes struggle through love, loss and each other. They face new evils and overcome obstacles. Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. The Beginning of the End

My name is Sylvia Elle Gray. My father is Gabriel Gray. I don't have a mother but I also live with Peter Petrelli and he acts like a second father to me and I do consider him family. I live in New York. I'm 16 years old. I'm different from you. I'm not human not even normal by any definition. I can do things normal people can't. So can Gabriel, so can Peter. Gabriel steals powers from others like us. Peter absorbs them. Me, I manifest them. I create whatever power I want and use it however I want.

"Sylvia what are you doing?" Peter asked suddenly beside me.

"I'm writing." I say slamming my notebook closed.

"You should be getting ready for school." Peter said.

"I don't have to. Dad said so." I say.

"You don't look sick." Peter said.

"I never said I was." I say.

"Look Sylvia I respect you and your father but I don't think you should keep skipping school. It's been a week already." He said.

"I said I wasn't going so I'm not. End of discussion." I stood up and put my notebook away with the pile of others.

Peter sighed and left. I didn't like doing that to Peter but I had to get him off my back sometimes. I wasn't going to school because I got bullied to often. This one guy, Matt Parkman Jr., he constantly stole stuff from me or threw things at me. I hated it. Dad practically home schooled me anyways so it wasn't bad. I got dressed in a white blouse with two strings that hung down with puff balls at the end, jean shorts and black lace up boots. I brushed out my glossy raven hair and tied it in a pony tail. I put on my glasses and opened the door. I walked down the hall and into the living room. Dad was sitting in a chair reading the paper. Peter was making breakfast. Dad looked up.

"There's my little girl." Dad said getting up. He used his telekinesis and I was in his arms in seconds. He hugged me and kissed my head.

"Dad you're embarrassing me." I say looking at Peter.

"Sorry. I can't help it, it's the perks to being a father." He ruffled my hair and let go.

"I made pancakes." Peter said putting a plate out.

"Great. Oh and Nathan called earlier." Dad said tossing Peter the phone.

Nathan was Peter's brother and my Uncle. We weren't actually related but he called himself Uncle Nate around me. Nathan's different too. He flies but if you ask him he'll deny it. I sat next to Dad and fixed a plate for myself. Peter walked into a different room to call his brother. Dad made his plate without even touching anything. I ate quietly.

"Guess what we're going to do today?" Dad said.

"What?" I ask.

"It's take your daughter to work day. So I'm going to show you what Daddy does each day." He said with a smile.

"Okay." I say.

Really I didn't want to go. I knew what my dad did. He killed people. Every day for their powers. Peter thought he had cured him of it but Dad still went on occasionally. I think he wanted me to get into it too. I wasn't fond of a killing duo but I was okay with the idea of killing. But who knows? Sometimes destiny puts you where you need to be and everything falls into place.

In the other room*

* * *

Peter called Nathan.

"Nathan Petrelli speaking who is this?"

"It's me Peter."

"Oh right. I need you to come over. Hiro is having some big meeting with everyone in an hour. Noah found another one of Issac's paintings in Russia."

"Okay. What about Gabriel and Sylvia?"

"I'll send someone over to watch them."

"Right. Well see you there." Peter hung up the phone.

He wasn't sure about this. He was all for helping his friends but leaving Gabriel alone wasn't the best thing. He was only person who could stop Gabriel, who could save Gabriel, when he needed to. And Gabriel was weird about his daughter. Gabriel didn't know this, nor did Sylvia but they weren't biological. She was given to Peter from Noah to take care of after Gabriel had killed her parents years ago. Peter knew Gabriel loved her like his own be he wondered how far that love went. If maybe it went a little too far. Peter decided he'd go. But he'd have to make up an excuse to Gabriel. Gabriel thought Peter had been living there to help out with Sylvia but actually he was there to monitor "Sylar". Peter walked back into the room. He gave the two a smile.

"Sorry guys. Nathan needs me for some political thing. I'll be back later." Peter said.

"Okay tell Uncle Nate we say hi." Gabriel said.

"Will do." Peter said then walked out the door.

An hour later

* * *

Peter arrived at his brother's office. He walked in the door and saw everyone he knew. Matt Parkman, Tracy Strauss, Noah Bennett, Hiro Nakamaura, Ando Masahashi, Claire Bennett, and Mohinder Suresh. Matt's son Matt Jr. and Micah Sanders were talking in the corner. Micah had joined them after his mother died a few years back. Tracy took care of him since she was technically his aunt. Peter took a seat between Suresh and Noah.

"Well now that we're all here let's get started." Noah said.

Noah stood up and pulled out a canvas with a covering over it. He took off the covering and there it was. A picture of Sylvia, Micah and Matt Jr. Only they were running from something. In the back Peter saw the distinct features of Samuel. Peter wondered why Samuel would be chasing them. After the carnival incident Samuel Sullivan had gone into hiding. Even Noah was having trouble tracking him down.

"Peter how has Gabriel been?" Noah asked.

"Well Gabriel's fine...Sylvia I'm not so sure." Peter said.

"How so?" Noah said.

"She hasn't been to school in a week. She's not even sick and Gabriel's just letting her." Peter said.

"Sylvia...the name sounds familiar." Matt said.

"Yeah I was telling you she's in my grade Dad." Matt Jr. said suddenly joining the conversation.

"Really? Must've been tired." Matt said sheepishly.

"Well she's really shy, self conscious and down right dumb. I'm trying to be her friend by messing with her and she just starts crying. I go to apologize and she runs away." Matt Jr. said.

"I've seen Sylvia write a few times. She has piles of notebooks in her room. I think they're journals. I saw your name in it Matt Jr. I don't think she likes the joking." Peter said.

"Not my fault she's a girl. They're so confusing." Matt Jr. shrugged and went back to his conversation with Micah.

Matt sighed and face palmed. Hiro and Ando looked a bit confused on the whole situation. Nathan, Noah and Matt looked at each other. All three were fathers so they understood each other.

"Back to the matter at hand. Samuel is supposedly chasing these children. Why? And somehow we must stop it." Mohinder said.

"And that is why we have gathered here Mohinder. To figure all that out." Tracy said.

"Really? Never would've guessed." Mohinder said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me." Tracy said.

"People we are here to save the children. No fight." Hiro said.

"Hiro is right. We are heroes not arguers." Ando said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"That's what we want to know..." Matt said.

* * *

Hey guys/girls that was part 1 of my Heroes Fanfic. I don't own Heroes or any of the characters. I only own my OC and my imagination for it. I hope you enjoyed and I will try my hardest to write more for this. -Cara


	2. Fear in your eyes

Olivia Brooks worked for and with Noah Bennett for a few years now. He had sent her to Gabriel's house to watch over him and his daughter while everyone else was at the meeting. Olivia was a level 3 power, using hydrokinesis or manipulation of water. She got to the apartment and knocked on the door. She heard the faint click of the door knob turning. As she looked up she met the eyes of Gabriel Gray. He may be an ex-serial killer but hot damn this man was gorgeous. His black hair was neatly combed to the side and his shirt was unbuttoned enough just to get a glimpse of the toned muscles beneath. His eyes held a mischievous gleam to them.

"Hello Olivia." Gabriel said.

She wondered how he knew her name. "I'm here because-"

"Oh I know why you're here. Please come right in." Gabriel said side stepping to let Olivia in.

Olivia walked in feeling like she was walking into a death trap. Olivia saw Sylvia who was drowning her pancakes in syrup. She gave the girl a smile and Sylvia returned it with a dark look. Olivia hadn't ever seen a child so grim and it scared her a bit. Gabriel was excited smelling the fear on the air.

"Have you met my little girl yet? She's a real gem. I'm taking her to work today." Gabriel said.

"Really, sounds like good family bonding." Olivia said looking around the apartment.

To the left was the kitchen to the right a couch and chairs. A narrow hallway was near the couch. Sylvia stood up tossing her plate into the trash.

"Yes well I'm very glad you've joined us. You're the perfect guinea pig for our little experiment." Gabriel said.

Olivia paused. "Excuse me?" She looked confused. She was sure he said guinea pig.

"Sylvia?" Gabriel said turning to his daughter.

Sylvia looked at Olivia. The floor shook and a huge thicket of vines grew up from the ground. Olivia was trapped in them. She struggled to get out but water wasn't going to help her in this. She managed to hit the panic button on her phone before being ensnared. She looked at Gabriel. The fear growing in her eyes.

"Ladies first." Gabriel said to his daughter.

Sylvia held out her hand. Tiny silver strings flew out from her finger tips. They wrapped around Olivia's neck squeezing so tightly her head popped clear off. Blood splattered across the room. Gabriel levitated her head and cut of the top. He analyzed the brain and found what he was looking for. He seemed to get a high from it and dropped the head.

"Daddy's very proud of you." He said patting Sylvia's head.

Sylvia just looked emotionless. It was her first kill and honestly she felt nothing from it. She knew then her life would never be the same. Sylvia took her father's hand and they walked out the door. Leaving behind an old life and stepping into a new.

* * *

Noah's phone buzzed. He checked the alarm and saw Olivia's panic button flashing. The GPS gave him a location of where she was.

"What is beep noise?" Hiro asked.

"Something's gone wrong on "Sylar" watch. We should go check it out." Noah said.

Peter ran out before anything happened. He flew, literally, out the window and to the apartment.

"Before anyone else makes rash decisions let's get into groups. Hiro and Ando. Tracy and Nathan. Suresh and Parkman. Claire and I. Matt, Tracy take your kids with you. Alright? Let's move out." Noah said.

Everyone split up in their pairs and walked out. Peter was the first to get to the apartment. He saw the scene and was utterly mortified. He was used to the work of 'Syler' but to do this in front of your kid was a whole new demented. Peter checked if there was any evidence of where they might be headed but he saw none. The door creaked open and Mohinder and Matt walked in.

"Oh god..." Mohinder looked around disgust on his voice.

"I have to find them. Sylvia could be in danger." Peter said.

"Let's go together. The more people the more chance we have of beating Sylar." Matt said.

"Or a suicide mission." Mohinder muttered.

"No Matt's got a point. We should start searching now." Peter said.

"Fine but if we don't have to let's not take on Sylar." Mohinder said.

The three then left.

* * *

Noah opened the door but stopped Claire from entering.

"You don't want to see this." Noah said.

Claire nodded. She may not always listen to her dad but she knew the horrors Sylar was capable of. Noah called in some people and they cleaned up the apartment making it look like none of it happened and no one was living there. Noah then called everyone up and told them to start searching for Sylar asap.

"I want to help." Claire said.

"No way. This is too dangerous for you." Noah said.

"But Dad-"

"No buts. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not 16 anymore Dad. I'm 21 and perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Fine, fine. But be careful." Noah said.

"Thanks Dad." She hugged her father.

"Love you Claire-bear."

"You too."

They walked out.

* * *

Hey again. Thanks for reading part 2 of this fanfic. I'll do my best to keep writing. If you see any mistakes or things I should correct please let me know and I'll fix it. -Cara


End file.
